


The Stars in Conjunction

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creative misuse of magic, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: The stars, the moon, the sun... a celestial dance, ever-changing interactions.  In one era, opposition; in another, conjunction.Fandaniel and Nabriales have enough in common to find common ground with one another.
Relationships: Nabriales/Fandaniel (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Nabriales stretches, a warm, almost comforting burn lighting his muscles. A yawn nigh cracks his jaw, and he reels in still-trembling limbs, using the momentum to roll to a sitting position.  _ High time I got back to work. _

After all, he muses, Zodiark’s favor won’t curry itself.

Mind still somewhat logy from his doze, he fumbles on his undergarments and robe, sitting on the edge of the bed to draw his boots on.

“Mmmm… Must you leave so soon?”

Fandaniel’s mumble pulls his head around. The other Ascian lies sprawled, half-covered by the duvet. The lithe limbs poking out draw Nabriales’s eye, make his heart stutter a few beats. Temptation sparks, low and hot in his gut, fanned by a languorous and—judging by the glint of an eye through long bangs, intentional—stretch.

“I’m afraid so.” A deep breath helps to center his mind somewhat. “There is yet work to be done.”

“There is  _ always _ work. Surely someone else could do it…”

The surly tone brings a smile to Nabriales’s lips, and he pauses in reaching for his gloves. Turning, he crawls back across the bed to straddle Fandaniel’s hips.

“Oh yes. Someone else  _ could _ do it, absolutely. But they would take all the accolades, as well. And I shan’t have  _ that.” _ Eyes glinting with greed, he leans down, his lips sealing over the other Ascian’s. For a moment he is nearly overcome, but after a teasing probe of his tongue he sits back. “As such, I fear that yes, I must.” A soft sound of complaint is ignored as he rolls off once more, sending one last toothy grin over his shoulder. “Of course,” he purrs, pulling on a glove, “you could join me and share in said accolades.”

A roll of eyes is almost immediately hidden by the duvet as it is tugged up to shield Fandaniel’s face from the morning’s swelling sunlight.

“And of course,” Nabriales goes on with studied casualness, “it would serve to bring me back to bed all the faster, I should think.”

An incoherent mumble, buried under the rustle of moving cloth, then the blankets are kicked aside with a vicious hiss.

“Fine. But I won’t hear any complaints about my methods when it comes to taking the most efficacious path, in that case.”

“Why,” Nabriales grins, a hand splaying over his heart, “would I do such a thing to you, love? You wound me!”

Fandaniel is unmoved by his theatrics. Summoning his own robes with a roll of his eyes, he steps closer to the taller Ascian. A hand tangled in the front of his garment pulls him down to lip level, and he leans in for a crushing kiss. Arms catch and tangle as they press closer, lips and teeth and soft needy sounds, all mashed together. Nabriales groans as those teeth pinch and he tastes blood—his own, by the stinging pleasure. Breathing hard, eyes slitted with sudden rising lust, he pulls back.

“Then let us be about it, mmm?”

Fandaniel’s grin makes his heart kick, the faintest smear of red on those teeth like an aphrodisiac. “Yes. Let’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ascians are allowed to pursue the Rejoining in their own way, generally speaking, and to enjoy what leisure they might find along the way.
> 
> The cardinal rule is "don't get caught." Nabriales and Fandaniel break this rule in a most unwise way...

A soft shuffling sound, cloth brushing on cloth, broke the silence of Lahabrea’s office. Good. They  _ should _ feel nervous. He continued to study the concept matrix in his hands for several more seconds, letting the strain draw tight. Only once he was satisfied did he raise his head. Arrayed before him stood Nabriales and Fandaniel, wearing equally tight-mouthed expressions.

“I would not have thought I would need to remind members of the  _ Convocation _ that our mission is of the utmost importance. Without our every energy bent upon Zodiark’s restoration, this shattered world will continue to languish in its feeble and perverted state indefinitely.” He let the crystal fall to the desk with a  _ clunk. _ “So when I receive a report that materials and magick are being wasted upon personal gratification, I simply cannot let it pass by unremarked upon.” His head turned to stare first at one, then the other. Nabriales's lips trembled for a moment; Fandaniel showed not even that much reaction. Lahabrea sighed.

“Do I even want to know what manner of unholy creation you have wasted this crystal on?”

Nabriales cleared his throat. “It is a swing. Speaker.”

_ A swing? _ His gaze darted to the corner, where Emet-Selch sat, arms crossed and in high dudgeon. Why in the stars’ name would he be so worked up about a  _ swing? _ Sure, it was wasteful of resources…

Emet-Selch cleared his throat, sitting forward. “A swing, yes. Of a particular  _ sexual _ use, that is.”

Pink crept down Nabriales’s cheeks; his jaw worked a moment. Lahabrea waited, but it seemed he had nothing he wished to add to that.

Well. Perhaps he did not give the sundered Ascians enough credit. Certainly  _ he _ had never heard tell of such an… unusual use for what would ordinarily be a plaything and exercise toy for children. However, original concept or no, the waste could not be abided.

“A swing,” he repeated, drawing the word out and infusing it with a touch of derision. Predictably, Nabriales squirmed, just a bit. Fandaniel…

Lahabrea turned his full scrutiny on the newest Convocation incumbent. Far from seeming cowed or repentant, he just looked bored, maybe a touch annoyed.  _ Don’t like having your time wasted? Then don’t waste  _ mine. He sighed.

“I will be confiscating this. Perhaps it can be reclaimed and used for something  _ useful. _ I shall also be watching to see that such waste does not occur again. If it does, the consequences will be most severe.” He punctuated the warning with a stern look.

Fandaniel, it seemed, was unaffected. “Reclaimed? Why not simply admit you want it for yourself?”

The smug tone, the sneer punctuating the phrase, ignited fury in Lahabrea. An exertion of will held his tongue, vaunted self-control and practice of aeons all that kept him from rising to the bait.

“If you do not like censure, then keep yourself under a modicum of control in the future. This much is expected of you, and little more. That will be all.” He dropped his gaze down once more to his desk, making his dismissal plain. A soft grumble highlighted Fandaniel’s frustration, though Lahabrea noted with dark amusement he said nothing that would once more draw his ire. He smiled.

“One last thing.” The footsteps shuffling toward the room’s door stopped, silence descending once more. “Might I suggest in the future you refrain from disturbing Emet-Selch’s rest? There is much and more that might be overlooked, but respect and consideration for your elders is a small enough thing to ask.”

“Oh, for…” Lahabrea raised his head, but Nabriales cut himself off before he could say anything to land himself in even hotter water. “If that is all, then we will take our leave. Good day, gentlemen.” One clawed hand caught Fandaniel by the elbow, and he all but dragged him out of the room. Lahabrea glanced at Emet-Selch as he stood, found him failing to hide a smirk.

“Well. If I cannot have sleep, I suppose I must settle for entertainment.” Lahabrea chuckled at that. “Perhaps now I can find a bit of peace before I must return to work.” With a lazy wave, he left the room, quiet expanding to fill the space in his wake. Now alone, Lahabrea turned his gaze once more to the concept crystal. With his skills, it was possible he could free the crystal for use once more, assuming the young miscreants hadn’t written the concept in too indelibly. Of course, that would necessitate creating one last copy of it...


End file.
